Clive Gibbons
Clive Archibald Gibbons is a character in Neighbours who initially appeared from Episode 172 - 21 January 1986 to Episode 435 - 27 February 1987, followed by a brief return in 1989, and leaving again in Episode 1078 - 25 October 1989. He returned over 27 years later in Episode 7554 - 9 March 2017 on a recurring basis. He was initially a doctor and lived at No 24 Ramsay Street but when he returned in 2017 he was CEO of Erinsborough Hospital. Clive is quite amusingly eccentric, once dressing up as an ape and running a service called Gift Of The Gab. Clive is played by Geoff Paine. Backstory Clive Archibald Gibbons was born in about 1956 to Charles Gibbons and Mrs Gibbons. He had an older brother Graham Gibbons and a sister Claire Gibbons. Clive went into medicine and trained as a doctor for about 7 years, paid for by his parents, and became a doctor in about 1985. 1986-1987 Dr Clive Gibbons moved into No 22 Ramsay Street in January 1986. He soon crossed swords with neighbour Max Ramsay, the unofficial King of Ramsay Street, as it was named after Max's grandfather. Clive was an eccentric man who was a practical joker. He ran a gorillagram agency and moved into No 24 Ramsay Street. Clive even set up a small business called Gift Of The Gab where he offered, for a fee, to give people messages from a friend, neighbour or relative if they were too shy to do it themselves. Some of the messages were outspoken and Clive said they do not necessarily reflect that of the management, himself. In May 1986, Charlene Mitchell asked Clive for a prescription for the pill and he gave her some advice as he was not practising at the time, he put her in touch with a family planning centre. Charlene told her boyfriend Scott Robinson this and he said he was never going to any family planning centre. They were later caught and admonished by Scott's father Jim Robinson and Charlene's mother Madge Mitchell. In late 1986, Clive started dating Susan Cole, the ex girlfriend of Fred Mitchell, Madge's ex husband. When Clive gave her the engagement ring, the pram her baby Sam Robinson, her and Fred's son was in, rolled down the hill. Clive saved him but as the buggy came into the oncoming car driven by Paul Robinson, Paul swerved and crashed, with Mike Young and Scott Robinson as passengers. Clive was on hand until the ambulance arrived. At Erinsborough Hospital Clive helped operate on Scott as he had a collapsed lung. The op was successful. Scott survived and was on crutches for a few weeks. In 1987, Susan Cole said she did not want to marry Clive and left Erinsborough. Clive became depressed and was cheered up by Shane Ramsay. Clive met Harold Bishop. Clive left No 22 Ramsay Street in February 1987. He moved in to a flat above the surgery nearby but stayed in Erinsborough. 1989 In September 1989, Clive retu rned to Ramsay Street. He was greeted by Jim and Beverley Robinson. He stayed with Des Clarke and became friends with Melanie Pearson. He treated Toby Mangel when he had a cold when Joe Mangel called for Clive to see him. Clive then got a call from Graham to help him run a surgery in the outback so in October 1989, Clive left Erinsborough to start a new life in the outback and was not seen or heard from for the next 27 years. Oct 1989-March 2017 - Time away from Erinsborough During his time away from Erinsborough, Clive carried on practising medicine and ran surgeries. He never married or had any children during his time away from Erinsborough. In early 2017 he climbed up the ladder when he was offered a job as CEO of a hospital in his old neighbourhood, Erinsborough. 2017- Clive returned to Erinsborough in March 2017 after almost 28 years away. He was more mature and had put his silly eccentricity behind him. He was announced as the new Chief Executive Officer at Erinsborough Hospital. He had a chat with Aaron Brennan, David Tanaka and Leo Tanaka before reminiscing about old times with Paul Robinson. Clive said he gave up the gorillagram service years ago. Aaron Brennan asked Clive if he could find out info on the birth records of David and Leo to see if it could give any info on their potential father. Paul Robinson later admitted he was the twins father after he had a one night stand with Kim. In April 2017 Brooke Butler returned and was seen at the hospital chatting with Clive. Xanthe Canning asked Clive about this. Clive became friendly with Sheila Canning, Xanthe's grandmother. They later fell out but in January 2018, Sheila and Clive made peace. Memorable info Birthday: About 1955-1956 (He was about 30 in 1986 if he was a fully qualified GP which takes 7 years training). Full Name: Clive Archibald Gibbons Trivia *Clive Gibbons was one of the new characters introduced to Neighbours upon the shows switch from Channel 7 to Channel 10. Channel 7 axed the show but Channel 10 picked it up and introduced more characters. Clive was introduced along with Mike Young, Zoe Davis and Madge Mitchell. *In December 2016 it was announced that Clive was to return to Neighbours as actor Geoff Paine reprised his role, the character returning in March 2017. Clive will "shake things up" at Erinsborough Hospital. *When Clive returned in March 2017, for 3 weeks he became be the character with the longest gap between appearances, a gap of 6475 episodes, beating Jack Lassiter with 6432 episodes in between and Sue Parker with 6430 episodes in between. Clive's crown as character with the longest gap between appearances was swiftly taken off him by Kim Taylor who returned on the 31st March 2017, with 7507 episodes between appearances. Family Father - 'Charles Gibbons '''Mother - 'Mrs Gibbons '''Siblings - Graham Gibbons, Claire Gibbons Niece - '''Vicki Gibbons '''Uncle - Ted Gibbons Children - Daughter Alice and at least one other Grandhildren - At least one granddaughter See also *Clive Gibbons - List of appearances Gallery clivegibbons2.png Episode172-10.png|Clive in gorilla suit with Danny Ramsay in his first appearance in Episode 172 - 21 January 1986 Naybers ep 174.png|Clive annoys Max Ramsay. Naybers ep 244.png|Clive Gibbons with Shane and Danny Ramsay and Mike Young's mother. Neighbours ep 265.png|Clive chatting to Madge about her daughter Charlene. naybers clive madge chatting.png|Clive suggesting to Madge not to be so hard on her daughter Charlene. 337-3.png|Clive goofing around in Episode 337 - 9 September 1986 363-1.png|Clive with Susan Cole and Sam Cole in Episode 363 - 15 October 1986 378-11.png Episode400-8.png|Clive as Santa with Lucy Robinson in his dream sequence in Episode 400 - 5 December 1986 413-15.png|Clive giving Paul Robinson a piece of his mind in Episode 413 - 28 January 1987 415-9.png|Madge Bishop cheering up Clive in Episode 415 - 30 January 1987 425-4.png|Clive with Mike Young in Episode 425 - 13 February 1987 434-6.png|Clive and Paul Robinson ending their feud in Episode 434 - 26 February 1987. Naybers clizza gibbons.png|Clive in 1986. Naybers ep 1078.png|Clive's last episode in 1989. Neighbours 7554.png|Clive returns to Erinsborough in 2017. neighbours clive 2017.png|Clive Gibbons in 2017. clivegibbons.png clivegibbons1.png cliveandsheila.png leoamyandclive.png Neighbours179.png|Clive stood alone in the street after being reprimanded by Paul for being nosey, 30 January 1986. Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1986. Category:Neighbours doctors. Category:Neighbours businessmen. Category:Comedians. Category:Residents of 22 Ramsay Street. Category:1960 births. Category:Gorillagrams. Category:Gibbons family Category:Erinsborough Hospital Staff